Angels find love But No
by Bailey Sutton
Summary: Monica and Andrew start to explore their human feeling of love for one and another. Andrew disappears away from Monica while she and Gloria join the Greenes and help them deal with Dinah who is also exploring the human concept of love.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

  
  


Rambling thoughts:

  
  


If Angels could fall in love than Monica and Andrew would be together. If Angels could fall in love and marry than Monica and Andrew would have many children. If Angels could know the depth of finding one's human soul mate than they wouldn't be together.

  
  



	2. Angels Dancing

"Why are humans so confused on who they should love?" Gloria looked questionably at Tess.

  
  


"Free will baby. Free will always gets in the way." Tess said looking back at the dancing humans. 

  
  


Monica and Andrew danced by smiling happily.

  
  


"Why can't Angels fall in love with each other?" Gloria asked suddenly looking at the two angels dancing in each other arms.

  
  


"God has not made Angels to fall in love with each other. He made them to guide and help humans." Tess said keeping an close eye on Monica and Andrew movements. *Heavenly Father tell me what to do about this situation.* She didn't feel him calling him to pull Monica and Andrew apart so she stayed where she was on the side lines talking with Gloria on love.

  
  


On the dance floor the song "Isn't it romantic" was blaring through the loud speakers. 

  
  


"I love this song." Andrew whispered in Monica's ear. He pulled her an little closer to him as he closed his eyes and hummed in her ear.

  
  


Monica smiled as she closed her eyes and felt her friends' warm breath on her check. She prayed that they didn't have to stop dancing ever. She would be completely satisfied if they could hold one another close for the rest of entirety.

  
  


"Monica and Andrew it's time to go." Tess suddenly said from the right side of Andrew's shoulder.

  
  


Monica and Andrew opened their eyes surprised that Tess would interrupted their dance. 

"Tess..." Andrew said.

  
  


"It's time to leave. All of the HUMANS have all ready left and hour ago. You two ANGELS have been dancing to your own music the entire time. It's time to go." Tess said pointing out the key phases that she wanted the two angels to catch up on.

  
  


Andrew sighed and pulled Monica from him and let her go. "Sorry Monica I was caught up in the music."

  
  


"As I was." Monica smiled softly up into his face to let him know that she hadn't minded the least.

  
  


"Andrew you have an new assignment." Tess said suddenly.

  
  


Andrew head turned to Tess waiting to hear where he needed to go. He read everything he had to know in Tess's eyes and he disappeared knowing that he had not only shamed God but Tess also for his behavior toward Monica.

  
  


"Tess you didn't have to send Andrew away like that." Monica said hurt in her voice. She didn't look Tess in the eye but looked over to the wall where Gloria was waiting patiently. 

  
  


"Yes I did." Tess said with knowledge in her voice. She knew the reason why Monica wouldn't look in her eyes. She would be able to read the truth in them and she wasn't ready to deal with the truth yet. "God has an assignment for both you and Gloria."

  
  


"What about you?" Monica asked wondering why Tess hadn't said for all three of them.

  
  


"No Gloria must learn about the human concept of love. You are the best Angel to help her figure things out." Tess said as the two angels walked back to the waiting angel. "Gloria you and Monica are going to head to Chicory Creek."

  
  


"To Erasmus...." Monica said with some joy in her voice.

  
  


"Yes. The Greenes are staying there and they need your help with Dinah." Tess said filling the two Angels in on the problems in which Russell and Claire Greene found Dinah in. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Dinah on the phone

"Margaret he wants to sleep with me can you believe it." Dinah gushed in the mouth piece of the phone as she leaned back onto her bed.

  
  


"Dinah you are only sixteen years old. Don't lose your virginity to the first guy who asks." Margaret said with an little annoyance in her tone.

  
  


"Michael isn't the first guy to want to sleep with me Margaret. He is just the first guy to ask me before he tried to jump me." Dinah said rolling her eyes toward her ceiling.

  
  


"So he asks than he jumped your bones." Margaret said with anger.

  
  


Dinah smiled as she pictured Michael's face in her mind. "No silly Michael didn't jump me. He just asked me and told me that he really wanted to be my first and for me to be his first. He didn't even tempt to touch me." She paused. "I'm ready Margaret I'm ready to give myself to Michael." 

  
  


"Dinah this is an very bad idea what about becoming pregnant, or getting herbies, AIDS and other sexual transmitted diseases." Margaret said with urgency in her voice.

  
  


"We will use protection. Like condoms, birth control and not allowing him to come in me. He can pull out just as his seed is ready to come out." Dinah sat up in her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I find the mere idea of Michael's cum on my skin very romantic." 

  
  


"What are we going to do Monica." Gloria looked concernedly over at the other angel. "We can't allow Dinah to sleep with Michael without being married to him."

  
  


"We can't make Dinah do anything she doesn't want to Gloria. Dinah is human and as human she has free will." Monica said looking over at Gloria and than back at the young girl chatting on the phone. "This is why the Father sent us here. Dinah knows me and trusts me. Perhaps I can help her make the right decision to wait for God's timing." 

  
  


"Than why am I here?" Gloria asked confused at why she was here when she had no connection at all with the Greene family as Monica, Tess and Andrew had. "Why isn't Tess or Andrew here to help you. Why me?"

  
  


"Because the Father wants you learn so that when he sends you on assignments like this you will know what to do." Monica said knowing that she spoke the Father's words correctly.

  
  


"I'm thinking of saying yes." Dinah gushed into the phone looking over to where Monica and Gloria were standing without seeing them.

  
  


"Dinah please pray about this." Margaret began to say.

  
  


"I'm NOT going to pray about this Margaret. Every time I'm in an situation like this I pray and I do the good and honorable thing. I'm tried of being so good and honorable." Dinah sighed deeply. "I am at the point in my life that I want to live on the edge and Michael gave me the perfect opportunity for me to know the real me."

  
  


"Dinah Greene listen to me ......." Margaret began again.

  
  


"Talk to you later." Dinah hung up on her best friend and wrapped her hands around her legs and set her chin on her knees. "Yes Michael I'll sleep with you. I'll become an woman by you." She smiled and closed her eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
